Goodbye Naru
by Suki Enogawa
Summary: What if Naru never had to say goodbye, but Mai did? What was she hidding? Ugh I suck as summaries... Well I'm not a Mai basher, but this isn't a romantic NaruxMai, it's a bit of romance and friendship. Warning: slight morbidity. Slight AxT
1. Broken?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, if I did well Masako would be nicer to Mai and Mai and Naru would be together :}.

**I was reading GH fan fictions and reading the manga, and this popped into my head, ENJOY!**

[Idk on how everything ends at the school they're trapped at so I making this up….. .'']

There were days that could compare to this one, some but not many. Mai had a few words on how she felt at the moment. She. Felt. Horrible. She blamed herself for Naru collapsing, her stress levels going up by the minute. She had just asked Lin about Naru collapsing, and now she was on the roof watching the sky. Silent tears running down her face, she cried so much since she first came here. She couldn't feel the tears anymore…

Mai walked back to Lin to announce that she was going back to the Yoshimi tea house. She saw him in sight when her phone vibrated [A/N: I have no clue if she even has one -.-']. She looked at the caller ID and looked pained. From where Lin was he watched her, he was contemplating whether to asked her about it. But before he had his chance Mai left to talk outside.

Mai went out the front, just in case. She picked up the phone.

~Mai PoV~

"H-hello Doctor….." I mumbled, I was so freaked. _Why in the world would he call me!_

"Mai, you need to come back, your health levels went chaotic for a while… I'm worried that you speed it up. I need to check up on you" Great my future consists of hous- no wait _hospital_ arrest.

'I'm sorry doctor but I'm nowhere near Tokyo, it may take me a while to get back…." I said.

"WHAT! Mai I'm worried you won't make it _for a while_! You need to come back NOW!" As the doctor screamed on the phone I held it away. Great now I'm worried. Ah crap Lin's coming.

~Normal PoV~

Lin had decided to check up on Mai. He heard the person on the phone yell 'now' and it piqued his interest. "Now what?" he asked.

Mai looked elsewhere and in a trying to be nonchalant-Naru-like voice replied "N-nothing" but she failed. _Why did my voice have to crack? _Mai thought. Lin didn't look convinced. "Mai…." he started.

Mai had a weird sense of Déjà vu. She saw Bou-san driving up to come bring her back to the tea house. "Hey look its Bou-san! Well I don't want to keep him waiting! BYE!" Mai stated hastily as she ran to the car and hopped in. Takigawa gave her a weird look. Mai ignored it as they drove to the tea house.

-When Naru wakes up-

Mai gave Naru his tea, all the while ignoring his stares [well in Naru's case glares]. Mai had turned off her phone and was purposely ignoring her doctor's calls. She was not going back, period. She loathed hospitals, not to mention her mother died in one no less. Mai sighed as she walked out of the room to get more tea, she couldn't stand being here, but she felt guilty and stayed for Naru. Masako joined Mai. They were idly talking when Mai caught a glimpse of her doctor. No she couldn't forget how he looked, she quickly hid and waited for him to leave. "What's wrong?" Masako asked. Mai just shook her head. Once she could no longer so him she got up. Masako couldn't get an answer from her. Mai gave Naru his tea and walked back out. Masako stayed with Naru, looking worriedly for Mai. The rest of the gang looked confused from what just happened.

Later that night no one could get a word out of Mai, and what was even more shocking was that she didn't go to visit Naru anymore. Bou-san looked at Masako accusingly and she shook her head "I don't have anything to do with this…" she stated.

{-}

Mai was forced to go back to the hospital when Naru was checking out himself. She helped get Naru's stuff put into the car. When she was finished she waited outside. Masako joined her, worry evident on her face. Mai just shook her head, indicating she was not going to talk. Masako sighed.

Takigawa noticed this and watched, along with Ayako, John, Yasuhara. Naru watched from afar.

As soon as they all got into their respected cars, they drove. [I don't think I should write about the car ride, it goes similar to the manga, and I'm going to skip to after they solve the case…]

Naru decided they needed to rest after the case, he was in no mood to travel, so the gang stayed at the campsite for one more night.

The moon was high in the sky when Mai slipped out of the cabin to look at the moon from the lake shore. She lay down and looked up, deep in thought. She knew her time was done, she wouldn't last till morning, and she wouldn't even have the chance to say good-bye to everyone in person. So she wrote notes after everybody went to sleep. Well _almost_ everybody.

Naru had noticed when Mai left the cabin. He followed her, thinking she would fall down and get hurt. She didn't even notice when he walked up to her and sat down. "Mai…..?" he asked.

"Hmmm?" was her brilliant reply. He glanced down and noticed Mai was really pale and breathing irregular.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him kind of shocked. Naru never asked if she was okay!

Mai contemplated, she knew she didn't have long, but to tell him was a whole other ordeal. "Mai?" Naru said snapping her out of her thoughts. _Ah well might as well start now_ Mai thought as she sat up to.

"Well not exactly…" She started. Naru nodded for her to keep going. "Well let's see, first of all I'm glad that I got to meet you, it was a pleasure to work for you, no matter your narcissistic ways. " she said, smiling, Naru gave another nod, indicating her was listening. He hid his smirk. "I had fun, even with the scary situations, and no matter I much I want to confess my feelings for you, you'll give every logical excuse of how I can_not_ love you… Naru don't give up on people, you have many who care, don't shut them out." Mai said, she was standing up now. Naru looked up at her, speechless for the first time, well with her…

**Ba-dump Ba-dump Ba-dump**

Tears streamed down Mai's face, she had already turned away to hide the blush when she indirectly told Naru she loved him. She heard him stand up, he wrapped his arms around her and lightly squeezed. Mai was now shaking as she silently sobbed. After a while Naru let go, Mai looked around to see if he was still there. In fact he was and when she turned around he put his lips to hers. He pulled away after a second or two. His cheeks slightly tainted pink. "Thank you Mai" he whispered.

**Ba-dump…..Ba-dump**

Mai nodded "Goodbye Naru" she said, he looked at her confused, confusion turned to shock as Mai collapsed on the ground.

**Ba-dum….. ba….**

Naru grabbed her and put his head to her chest, her heart had stopped. He started to press down on her chest, willing oh-so-hard for it to start to beat again. Around this time Lin noticed that Naru was no longer in the cabin and started to investigate. He stumbled upon Naru trying to resuscitate Mai. "Naru?" he asked.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" he yelled. Lin ran back to the cabin and hurriedly called one. By this time everyone had woken up by Naru's scream. Bou-san was the fastest, "WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled, Lin shook his head as he ran back to Naru, the rest following. Once Bou-san noticed Mai he ran to her.

"What…?" he started and Naru shook his head too "I don't know, she just collapsed, Lin where's that ambulance?" Lin looked at Naru "They're not coming, we'll have to take her" he stated. Naru looked murderous, scaring even Lin, as he picked up Mai and ran to one of the cars. Bou-san and Lin fetched their car keys as the others hopped into the car. This time Masako rode with Bou-san, Naru didn't let Mai go. Lin drove like a maniac to the hospital. Bou-san not far behind.

Naru strode into the Hospital, before the receptionist could say anything Naru menacingly told her that Mai was dying. Her body was starting to lose warmth. She nodded as she called in more nurses and they took Mai from Naru, and they put her on a bed. Much to Naru's reluctance he let them wheel her out into intensive care. The rest of the gang followed Naru as he sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs.

Waiting, hoping for good news, that's all they had, was to wait….

TBC :D

How do ya'll like it so far?


	2. Fixed

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, sadly.

Well here's chappie #2. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Thanks so much for the reviews ppl! :D I read each one and put them into consideration. Bon Appetite

Naru glared at the offending double doors. Right when Mai was rolled into the intensive care unit, another doctor came rushing in, _saying_ that he was Mai's doctor. Naru didn't believe it for a minute, how could Mai afford a private doctor at her current wages? It didn't make sense.

It felt like three hours when they had arrived to Naru it did, but actually it's only been about 30 minutes now and he just wanted to burst through those doors and DEMAND to know if Mai was alright. But he couldn't risk it, just in case….. NO he had to stop thinking pessimistically, as hard as it was though.

~With Mai~

"Doctor we're losing her…." A nurse commented her arm length gloves coved in blood to the elbows.

"Damn… we're going to have to replace her heart, it's not budging. We'll lose her at this rate. Go get one of the hearts stored up!" Mai's doctor growled.

"I'll go get one!" An unneeded nurse said as she dashed out of the operating room and past a seething Naru.

~Mai's Dream World~

_Wake up Mai, wake up now…. It's not yet your time… Please he needs you… _(1)

Echoed a voice in Mai's mind. She was in her dream world, but she was unconscious. She could hear a very concerned, very _familiar_ voice, but no matter how much she willed it she couldn't answer.

_Mai, my child… You need to be strong for him…. It's time to wake up now… _(2)

Mai tried hard to respond to this voice now, which sounded so _familiar _too. After a while, Mai gave up on trying being responsive and wondered why her position was so much like she was having surgery…. Wait… SURGERY?

~With the Doctors~

"Doctor its ready" A nurse said coming in with the extra heart. She handed it to a head nurse, who in turn prepped it for insertion into Mai. Mai's doctor gave the go to start. Now he just hoped that fate looked kind upon them that nothing bad happened.

~Back with Naru and Co.~

-30 minutes later-

The doctor came out, and Naru was waiting to see if he was going to walk away or _FINALLY_ deliver some news. Well to Naru's expectations, he asked for Mai's Parents(3), which Bou-san and Ayako automatically got up. No matter how much they couldn't stand each other, they were always categorized as her parents, and Mai saw them as such. They would appear a united force, even if they were in denial of their feelings of each other. Naru glared at them, giving them chill's.

~With Bou-san and Ayako~

"What's the matter, is Mai okay?" Ayako asked out right. The doctor held his hand up to indicate he had something important to say.

"Ms. Taniyama, I have to inform you that your daughter's heart has stopped and we couldn't spare a moment to get consent forms, for that we apologize-" he started

"But is she okay?" this time Bou-san interrupted, getting agitated that they didn't say if Mai was okay.

"-But we are glad to say the heart surgery was a success, she has stabilized and is able to stay that was on her own, right now we are stitching her up. She will have to stay here for a few days for her chest cavity to heal, she will have a long scar on her chest for as long as she lives. She will be ready to see you tomorrow. She will be sedated, and not likely to wake till morning. She needs to rest now" he finished before giving Bou-san forms to sign. "Give this to the front desk before you go. Good-bye and best of luck" he said as he walked away.

Ayako started to silently cry tears of relief. Bou-san put an arm around her as he guided her back to the group. He got her into a chair before Naru asked in a glacier voice "What did he say?"

Bou-san felt chills down his spine, and looked at Naru. "They said she'll live. Also that we could see her tomorrow. They had to replace her heart, she has to stay here a few days and heal, and then she'll have to take it easy for a few weeks. She'll have a scar for as long as she lives. But she's stable." Bou-san said. Naru and Lin were relieved, even though they didn't show it. Masako put a reassuring hand on Ayako, relieved as well. John and Yasuhara smiled in relief. Bou-san was concentrating on the paper work he had to get done, but it was mostly gibberish to him. Ayako saw and took it away. She would fill it out, knowing what to do, being raised with a family of doctors had its perks.

~After Ayako's done with the dreaded paperwork~

"Come on guys, let's go back to get some sleep before we see her, we don't want to make her had unnecessary worry." Ayako said, "Plus I need to drop off this at the front…." She walked away, Yasuhara, John, Bou-san, and Masako followed. Lin looked at Naru.

"You coming?" he asked when everyone was out of earshot. Naru shook his head, indicating he wanted to be here when she woke up. Lin understood. "Well try to get some sleep, I'll go back…." he trailed off, walking away. He was giving Naru 'alone time' with Mai. He would come and check up on him tomorrow. He had a small smile as he walked away. Naru's cheeks were lightly tinged with pink. Lin was thinking about how Naru would torment the staff until he could go into Mai's room when he would be driving back to the cabins.

~With Bou-san and the gang~

Bou-san saw Lin walk up to his car, but he didn't see Naru. "Yo! Where's Naru?" He asked, conveniently the cars were parked next to each other.

"He's staying to keep an eye on things." Lin answered. Bou-san nodded in understanding, but also happy he wasn't part of the staff that would have to deal with a glaring Naru.

Well they drove off, and on all their minds was, 'Will Mai be alright till morning…..?' cuz she had a knack for attracting danger [A/N: Like Bella off of _Twilight, _except Mai wasn't so defenseless hee hee :} ]

~With Naru~

Yes just as Lin predetermined, Naru had harassed the nurses until they would let him into Mai's room, where he would watch her, to make sure she was safe. When he first got in, he had to control his urge to break something. Mai was attached to a heart monitor, two IV's, one for vitamins and fluids, and the other to get some blood back into her, since she lost so much already. He already had to wait for Mai to not die, now he had to wait until morning to extract answers. He was determined to stay away till then….. _'But a small nap won't hurt too much…'_ he thought as he nodded off, dozing.

**TBC**

**Sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger but I had reviews last week and midterms this week so I don't have much time as I would like to and will be very busy (and unfortunately stressed ;_;). I won't be able to post except on the weekends. XD So till the next chapter. Will Mai reveal what's wrong with her, and who in the world is her doctor… hmm well you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, and personally I was going to have her peacefully die, but upon many requests of wanting her to stay alive, I took up on them and went with it. I don't know much about medical procedures and such, so if I messed up on some things, sorry. ."**

**(1) Well this one is Gene, her guide. Naru's twin for those who did not know, sorry if I gave anything away**

**(2) This is not Gene, but her mother. No she will not be important nor will she come up in more chapters.**

**(3) Well in the manga, Mai sees the monk and the miko as her parents, and I wanted to convey that because I could so totally see them adopt Mai as I family, which the monk and the miko would have to confess their feelings for each other and get married before they could adopt together (wink wink ;])**


	3. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post, I apologize for that, life has been against me. First my laptop decided to crash on me ;_; and then it gets fixed not to long ago, so I have hand written it and I hope you like this. Btw, fyi I'm taking the advice of one reviewer and I'm going to end this story shortly and make a sequel to it. I'm also going to start on other stories, Wish me luck! And on with the story :D**

Mai opened her eyes to a blinding white, cringing as she shut her eyes. Tears started to form as her eyes adjusted to the white of her surroundings. She heard soft breathing to her side, she groaned as she looked over. She noticed a black fuzzy figure, as she focused on the black, it started to clear and she saw the pale skin, the shiny, soft-looking ebony hair, the handsome facial figures, slight toned body, and the sleeping position of the one and only Naru. She blushed a light pink before looking away. She took a minute to calm her racing, and also in pain, heart and dizzy thoughts. She laid there a while listening to Naru's soft breathing.

"Stupid, prideful Naru, I was ready… thank you." Mai sobbed quietly, unknowingly saying this out loud. Her eyelids dropped as the morphine kicked into its final stage and she fell back asleep, a few tears escaped her eyes. Naru had woken up when she started to talk, but he didn't show this. He stretched his limbs a little before he looked at Mai, he softly wiped away her tears.

"Only for you Mai, only for you" he whispered softly before sitting back down.

.-~-.

Mai woke again, this time it wasn't so bright, the lights where off. She opened her eyes and saw the whole gang this time. The only ones away were Naru and Lin, who was typing away. Lin paused as he happened to look up and see Mai quietly watching them. "Mai?" he asked in a low tone, she looked at him "Yes?" Naru looked up when Lin said her name, and noticed that she was awake as well, he looked like he was about to say something, "I'm fine Naru." Mai said, beating him to the unasked question. Her stomach rumbled and she started to blush a scarlet red. Lin had gotten up and proceeded to wake up Bou-san. Naru gave her a cup of water and Mai thanked him.

"What?" Bou-san said sleepily, "She's awake" Lin promptly replied. Bou-san shot up, waking up Ayako in the process; she was leaning on his shoulder. "Mai!" he said in a relieved tone of voice, going over to give her a hug, he felt Naru glare at him, he lightly hugged her. Once Bou-san backed off, Ayako looked at Mai with an angry expression and held out the notes Mai left them.

"And what the hell are these?" She asked. Mai sighed, Naru held out his hand, "Let's wake everyone up so she doesn't have to repeat this…" his advice. Bou-san nodded in agreement as he and Lin woke up Yasuhara, Masako and John. Mai took a deep breath and started to tell her tale.

"My parents were a fairly wealthy couple; they had conceived me when they started to put their money in a savings account, one that I'll inherit when I come of age. But for now it's covering my hospital bills. I'm considered a miracle baby; I wasn't supposed to live past my birth. Yet here I am, and I spent my first few years in the hospital, my organs weren't working properly and were failing one by one, the doctor's couldn't understand why, I had no genetic disorders or diseases. Any way my parent's were childhood friends with my doctor, the man who was here. Soon after I was discharged from the hospital and could go home, my dad died in a car wreck. This devastated my mother, who died of depression when I was in middle school. When we went over the will, my doctor found out that he wasn't in the will, and this made him mad. The only way he could get to the money was if he was my guardian or family, which I was old enough to live on my own, so his only option is to marry me off to his son. Which I'm not yet old enough to get married yet, so he is trying to keep me alive till then, I've managed to dodge him for a few months now. Yes that means I've been skipping my check-ups…. which is not really good I guess…."

.-~-.

Naru clenched his fist, he watched Mai sleep peacefully. As soon as Mai finished her story, the man she was talking about, came in and put her back to sleep. It took every single ounce of his control not to throttle the man. The others went back to the cabin, Bou-san had to leave, and his band had a jig to play. John and Masako had to go over seas, John for the orphanages and Masako had a case. Ayako had to report back to her hospital, she offered for Mai to be moved there. Naru had said to wait until she was stabilized enough to be moving.

Lin looked at Naru, "I'm going to go check up on the progress…." He stated before walking out. Naru didn't reply, he moved hair out of Mai's face and stroked her cheek. Mai moved into his hand. Naru sighed as he removed his hand. He couldn't stay any longer, he had to go help find his brother's body. Yet, he could wait till Mai woke up again.

.-~-.

"So you're giving me this, why?" Mai asked as she skeptically looked at the laptop in her lap. Naru sighed, "Mai, I'm not going to be here, and we need to keep in touch with you, and also periodically check up on you…" Naru stated calmly. He had showed her the IM program that connected to his laptop. [Idk if there really is a program like this….] He went and tapped something on his laptop, making Mai's start to beep.

**Naru:** _Hello Mai :D_

Mai clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Naru smiled at Mai, who was looking at her laptop screen and was silently laughing. Naru looked away, "Mai, I have to go now…." He said as he started to pack his things together, Lin smiled from outside of the door. He was with Naru, when he was looking for the best laptop that suited Mai, and making sure that it was insured and protected to the best extent that it could be. "Good Luck Naru, Lin" Mai said as she waved goodbye to the pair as they left. She looked so small and frail in the hospital bed to Naru. She started to tap at her laptop.

**Mai:** _Hi! _

Finally! Done with chapter 3 xD! Hope ya'll like it, btw the next chapter will be the last one.


	4. Final?

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH, if I did, I would make a sequel…..**

**Okay, this is the last chapter, now don't freak out on me, there's going to be a sequel….. Anyhoo, I deleted the author's note and put a chapter in its place….. so yeah….. just so ya'll know…. Well time to finish this….**

**Naru:**_ How are you?_

**Mai: **_Tired, but I'm starting to move around the room now, just a little bit though, they're letting me eat a little, like jello and such_

**Naru: **_That's good_

_Lin has logged in_

**Lin: **_Mai has that man harassed you lately?_

**Naru: **_How did you get on this line? Mai, has he?_

**Mai: **_No, only for check-ups, I_ _think he doesn't want to stress me, with just having my surgery and all. But he tried to take my lap-top…_

**Lin: **_Naru, you may never know… Mai I'm glad that he's at least that considerate. I have to go, be careful and don't over do yourself_

_Lin has logged off_

**Naru: **_Mai, what happened?_

**Mai: **_I told him it wasn't his, and mine, and if he took it, I was going to call the nurses and report him stealing with authorization, and such…_

**Naru: **_You did good Mai_

**Mai:** _Thanks Naru, how it going? _

**Naru: **_No results as of yet, but we're close…_

**Mai: **_That's good I guess, are you coming to visit soon?_

**Naru: **_Mai, I'm not going to leave you, I'll be with you every step of the way._

**Mai: **_I'm glad, Naru they shut gave me some more medicine, and I'm about to fall asleep, I'll talk to you later._

**Naru: **_Have sweet dreams Mai_

_Mai has logged off_

_Naru has logged off_

.-~-.

*With Naru*

Naru sighed as he closed the chat on his lap top. He looked out the window in his cabin; he had a sad look on his face. Naru believed what he told Mai, about staying with her. He stood up and walked outside to where Lin was. After a few minutes the divers started to shout, they finally found him.

.-~-.

Mai was finally going to be moved to Ayako's hospital, Naru was with her, letting her hold onto him as she walked down the corridors, she wanted to walk a little before having to ride in a hospital vehicle for hours. Once they were done with that, Mai had started to fall asleep from over exerting herself. Naru gently picked Mai up and put her in her hospital bed, as he did before, he softly moved hair out of her face. He lightly kissed her forehead before leaving, he looked at her for one last time. '_I'm going to come back to her once I'm finished in England, maybe I'll take her there to visit…._' Naru thought as he walked to the car, Lin had joined him from paying Mai's bill, and filling out her transferring papers. Lin knew once they got to England, Naru wasn't going to be able to come back to Japan. He looked at the young teen, he felt a little sad for the teen, which he just came to realize his feelings for Mai.

At Ayako's hospital, Mai's 'doctor' wouldn't be able to see her. Mai woke up when she got settled into her knew room, Ayako came to check up on her. The first thing out of Mai's mouth was, "Where's Naru?" Mai didn't see him, Ayako sadly shook her head, and she gave Mai a hugged as the girl cried. Ayako had to get Mai to calm down, or she was going to hurt herself and open her stitches.

"Mai calm down, or I'll be forced to sedate you…" Ayako told the sobbing girl, who nodded in understanding. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Where—" "Naru left the country, he went back to England." Ayako told her, it broke her heat to see Mai in her state. She gave Mai one last hug before leaving the room. Mai looked broken, she had on an expressionless face. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, she sniffled as she grabbed her laptop.

.-~-.

_Mai has logged in_

**Mai: **_Lair_

_Mai has logged off_

Naru opened his laptop when they got his brother's body, which was in a coffin now and was safely on board. His IM chat popped up and he looked at the new message from Mai. His careful mask broke as sadness, pain, hurt, understanding flinted across his face and eyes before landing on sadness. He felt like he just lost his brother, except now it was with Mai.

**Fin.**

**Okay I'm finally finished with **_**Goodbye Naru**_** I'm so happy, but fear not! There shall be a sequel!**


End file.
